


digital demigod

by thunder20



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book Series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Digital World, F/F, F/M, Giants, Goddesses, Gods, Monsters, Multi, Primordials - Freeform, Titans, digimon - Freeform, greeco roman mythology norse mythology other religions (maybe), titanesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder20/pseuds/thunder20
Summary: woman chased through new york by a dragon lady. a portal. strange creatures. primary viallge, i'm sorry where? what? digimon?the hell are digimon? where and what is primary village? oh great, sorry percy i don't think we're in new york, or even america anymore, i don't even think we are on earth anymore.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Harem, Percy Jackson/multi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	1. oh sure i wanted to be thrown into a different world, thanks for asking

**Author's Note:**

> Third person point of view
> 
> I own nothing, but what little bit of plot I will try and include in this. Percy Jackson and the Olympians are the property of rick riordan. Digimon belongs to its creators, I don’t know who that is off the top of my head, but it doesn’t belong to me.

A beautiful young woman could be seen running through the city, carrying a young child in her arms, she was being chased by a grotesque monster. The monster looked like a dragon, with its scaly green skin, thick tree trunk like legs, a long tail, sharp razor like nails on each of it’s four lower limbs, with constantly morphing animal heads, right where it’s waist connected to it’s upper body. The upper body was, what appeared to be a woman. She had snakes for hair, two arms, wielding two wicked, curved scimitars, that dripped with a horrible, liquid, acidic green poison. This being, was Kampe, a monster, straight out of Greek mythology, but no just any monster, oh no, she was one of the oldest, strongest, and most feared. She was born from Gaea, and Tartarus themselves, she was the jailor, of the elder cyclops, and the hundred handed ones, children of Gaea and Ouranos. Two of the primordials. Beings of immense, unimaginable, pure, raw, unadulterated power. 

Kampe was chasing the woman and her child, for the child was not an ordinary child. He was a demigod, a son of Poseidon. She could practically taste the child’s power, for it was so great, and it would grow even greater, if said child was left intact. Her master had already given her strict orders, she was to get the boy, and deliver him to the rogue demigods, those who turned their backs on the gods, this child was to lead them against the gods, he was to be both the sword and vessel of the vanquished, and eventual reborn king of the titans, Kronos. The titan lord of time. 

Kronos, despite having fallen to the Olympians, three thousand years ago, and appearing in the dreams of man since, had not fully risen yet. But soon, and once he did, his army would march on, towards mount Olympus, to claim the thrones of the gods, for himself, and once done there he would set out to conquer the other deities, and claim their lands and influential homes as well, he would have it all. Kampe would be there to not only witness it all, but she too would be leading an army, the monsters in the army, she would invoke primitive, raw fear into man, and god alike. She would be despair and terror incarnate. Once again monsters would rule the world, she could already see it.

Looking back, Sally could see Kampe was gaining on them, no longer content with this game of cat and mouse, she was fed up, and Sally was running out of breath, her legs were burning, her lungs screaming for air, for rest. She paled, not seeing anyway to get out of this, or away from the monster, there was no help to be found. She started to pray to a god, not just any god, but Poseidon, even Apollo, Hermes, and Hephaestus. Not that it did her any good, because if they heard her, they did not care. The boy in her arms made a whimper, obviously scared, and really, anyone looking at the horrible monstrosity chasing him and his mother, would understand completely. Sally looked, while passing a store, Sally noticed a portal, and despite not knowing where said portal led to, Sally made the choice to jump in it, after all, it was either jump into the portal, or collapse in the street, end up an appetizer for the dragon lady behind her, and who knows what to happen to her son.

The world blurred into a mixtures of colors, blues and greens, yellows, reds, browns, and pinks, everything was a whirlwind, all of a sudden it all came to a crash down. Before blacking out, Sally heard what sounded like people calling out names. Her last thought, was I hope Percy is okay. All went dark.

Sally awoke later, not sure of how long had passed by. It could have been minutes, or it could have been hours, she had no way of knowing. She looked around, after thinking for a minute, calling out desperately, for her son “Percy, Percy where are you? Perseus Alexander Jackson, if you don’t show yourself this minute, you will be grounded for a lifetime.” she heard a rustling noise, and after turning to look in the direction, she had seen a weird creature walk in through the odd building. It was definitely unlike any being she had ever seen before. It was short, had blue eyes, a creamy underbelly, red and blue fur with some ends sticking up at the back. It looked sort of similar to a hedgehog, or perhaps a little bit like a wombat, but not by much. Just as she was about to open her mouth, however, to ask just what this...thing was, it beat her to it

“hello there, I am glad to see you are better, you see when you fell out of the sky, and landed here in primary village, we were quite scared, we weren’t sure if you would be okay, oh where are my manners I am Elecmon.” the newly identified Elecmon introduced himself. 

“what are you exactly, and primary village, where Is that, how did I get here, and WHERE IS MY SON?”Sally started off, kind, if somewhat a bit overwhelmed, but that quickly became hysterical, at the sight of her missing child. Elecmon, was quick to reassure her.

“I am a digimon, short for digital monster, primary village is the home of all baby digimon, and located on file island, you fell out of the portal, that appeared in the sky, and by son, I am assuming you mean the child that was located with you? He is currently out playing with the small, young, baby digimon. We mean you no harm.” Elecmon’s words were soothing, and calm.

Sally quickly calmed down, and with great patience, asked “would you be so kind as to direct me to these...digimon, so that I may personally check to see to my son’s, person?” 

“certainly, follow me, but please be kind, and gentle, the digimon are young, and innocent, they just hatched after all, so they get frightened, rather easily, might I add.” Elecmon said, and with that the two of them then left the building, and headed off to the little cribs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> percy has fun, and makes several new friends.

As Sally followed Elecmon out of the hut, her mind was racing towards several different thoughts. She was contemplating on whether or not to stay in this ‘digital world’.

‘Hm, while it doesn’t seem to have any troubles or dangers, and it might even be better off for Percy to stay here, at least here he would be safe from the mythological world, no gods can find him here, although, I don’t exactly know when, or how, or even if we can get back to the real world, anyways.’ the beautiful young mother though to herself. She noticed they had stopped, and she smiled, because in front of her, her son was playing with several little beings, who could only be digimon.

There were two little red ones, that looked like it had three small little horns on the top of it’s head. It also held big white eyes, with small black pupils. This digimon, went by the name of Punimon. This was the baby stage, or some would refer to it as the in training I stage. 

The next digimon was a small, blueish white blob, sort of like ectoplasm. It held a gelatin like feel and look. It had small black eyes as well, this is Poyomon.

The next three digimon, were much like poyomon, with the exception being their color, which was a deep emerald green, and a yellow pacifier like object in their mouths, this is Pabumon.

The digimon that she saw after those three, was a small white round thing, with two small gold wings, a small poof like thing on its head, and black eyes. This is puttimon.

The next digimon after that, was a purple, jelly like creature, with a single amber eye in the center of it’s body. It held two tiny horns on it’s head. This little digimon, is kuramon.

These eight little digimon, were currently taking turns, bouncing on and off of her son. It made for a rather adorable sight. The little four year old child was clearly enjoying himself. Sally decided to let herself be known to him, after a few more minutes of their play time together.

“ahem, am I interrupting something?” she coughed to get their attention. The digimon turned around, and held a frightened expression in their eyes, as they quickly bounced away from Sally. “hey, it’s okay, I won’t hurt you, I promise.” Sally cooed at the baby digimon softly. 

The digimon were hesitant to trust her, but there was something about her voice, and demeanor, that caused them to brush aside their initial fear, for something about this woman, something that enabled them to trust her, they could tell, she meant every word she said. 

Then they noticed Elecmon was with her, so they knew she was trustworthy then. The little digimon hopped over to her, eager to see her, and hopefully, get back to playing with the young human child, now that they knew she was of no threat to them. She smiled down at them, and reached out to stroke each one on the head, they seemed to like it, if the noises they made were of any indication. 

While this was going on, Percy looked over at Elecmon, and grinned, before racing over to him, all the time, thinking ‘hey this one looks different, I wonder why?’. After making it over to Elecmon, Percy stuck his hand out, and patted the digimon on the head, and rubbed down his back. 

Elecmon made a sound, not quite unlike that of a purring cat. Percy just smiled and laughed, Elecmon glanced up and noticed a digivice hanging from his neck, on a cord. It was a rectangular shape, with a screen on the front, along with there being three buttons there. The device also held a slide through spot on the side, it looked as if one could swipe a card through it. This was completely different than the original digivice seen before. The digivice was primary a glossy blue. (the digivice looks like the one from season 5 data squad, D.A.T.S, with having the modify ability from season 3 tamers).

A bright glow caused both Elecmon and Percy to turn around and look at Sally, in her hands, there was a digivice just like Percy's only being difference, with Sally’s being a sea green color. Sally just gave Elecmon a look, a glance that screamed ‘what the fuck is this, you had better tell me right now, or so help me you will not live to regret it’. Elecmon gulped, and decided it would be in his best health and interest, to explain to the mother and son, everything there is to know about digimon. 

“all right young ones, it is time to go to bed, Sally, would you and your child please join me in the hut? We have some things to discuss, after all.” Elecmon called to them all. Sally just nodded, and after getting the young digimon to bed, grabbed Percy and walked into the hut. Elecmon after learning the young child’s name, went over a brief history of the digital world, and the digimon. He had explained all about the digivolving and their abilities, as well as their stages. He then went on to explain about their digivices. 

“although, I do expect we will have to explain all of this to your son again, in the future, after all, he is rather young, so he most likely will not remember this. There have been digidestined in the past, as a matter of fact, if you go into the ruins, and speak to centarumon, and you will find some old texts and prophecies of the old digidestined. I fear what you and your son’s arrival means for the digital world, however, for it is foretold, the world will be blanketed by the shadows and darkness of evil, and only the chosen may defeat the evil, and restore peace, and harmony back to the world. I have a feeling, that you and your child, are the chosen ones. The pair of you must be careful, there will be those who wish to stop you, in order for you two to learn and survive, as well as vanquish this threat, you must train. The world depends on it. You must also form a bond with a digimon, and through said bond, only then, can you achieve not only your destiny, but you can save the world.” Elecmon spoke. 

Sally was deep in her thoughts, quite understandably, Elecmon did just drop a huge bomb on her, despite the heavy pondering she was doing, she got stopped abruptly, due to her son’s snoring, looking down, she smiled at her son, who had a respectably decent amount of drool all over Sally’s lap. Sally was torn between amusement, disgust, and anger. Not only did her son fall asleep through such an important lecture, but he got her lap soaked, in his SALIVA. She half wanted to throttle him. Elecmon was clearly amused, as he watched the lovely mother across from him. One could just glimpse at these two and tell, just how much they loved and cherished the other, it was a warm and loving sight. 

Both Sally and Elecmon tucked in for the night, determined to get a move on in their (Percy and Sally’s) training, as well as finding a partner digimon for the two of them. Oh if only they knew. Morning came, and as promised, they woke up, and began their training. Sally noticed, there was two trunks, sitting by her makeshift bed. After getting up, and quickly grabbing her shirt, that she discarded the night before, when she went to bed, she threw it on. 

So what if she liked to sleep nude? it was her business dammit. She woke her son up, and walked out to meet Elecmon, and to see if they could get their partner digimon, more than ready to begin their training. With Sally’s permission, Percy walked up to the digimon, determined to gain himself a partner, when a light shot out from his digivice and hit each of the baby digimon, and then words came onto the screen of his digivice. He glanced at it, and showed it to his mother and Elecmon. It seemed, that Percy was the partner of all eight of the baby digimon.

Sally and Elecmon then looked at one another, and just as they were about to see if they were to be partners, they heard someone or something approaching, they glanced around, and noticed a tall, muscular, hairy, bipedal lion walking towards them, wearing a pair of pants, with a sword in a scabbard on his back. This was a digimon, by the name of Leomon. All of a sudden, Sally’s digivice let loose a small beam of light, and hit Leomon, and then all of his information came into Sally’s digivice, from his attacks, to his digivolution routes. Sally just beamed at the lion digimon, more than happy with her partner. After getting acquainted with her partner, as well as introducing him and Percy to one another, they then bid a goodbye to Elecmon, and set out towards the ruins, quite eager to see and speak to Centarumon, and find out everything they could about these so called digidestined, and this ancient prophecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you all think? I know a lot of info dump and no action, sorry but I wanted to set a small bit up first. Yes sally got a Leomon, the same one from adventure 01, and Percy got eight baby digimon, don’t worry it will take some time for them to digivolve, and Percy and sally won’t be digimon masters, at least not right away, they are going to struggle and learn, both to fight and survive. As far as the harem goes, not sure, and I won’t be following strictly on the seasons, because after all I am mixing the seasons and games into this, and the last thing is, I will be going off of different game digivolutions as well as enemies, for example anyone that has ever beaten either digimon world ds, dawn, or dusk, knows there were certain groups and enemies in those games, that you had to defeat, so they may or may not show up here, we will see, lol.
> 
> Also tell me what you think their digimon will be digivolving into, lol
> 
> Any suggestions, ideas, harem members to add or remove, let me know your thoughts, later


	3. attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an unexpected arrival. apples that taste like meat? oh i guess everything in this world is illogical.

Third person 

The young mother and son duo left primary village, and headed off towards the ruins in which centarumon resides. The two had left after spending a little more time with the digimon. Accompanying them, were there partners, Leomon, who was walking beside Sally, and the little eight digimon, who were sucked into Percy’s digivice, afterall his digimon were rather young and inexperienced, so they won’t be battling for a while.

The two came to a stop, and decided to rest, they had been walking for a while now, and they were in no hurry, and despite being half god, Perseus was still a four year old child. He still required things like normal people, food, rest, that sort of thing. 

Sally looked at Leomon, and asked him, “can you go grab a few apples off of that tree over there, please? Percy needs to eat something, and I am getting a bit hungry myself.” Leomon just looked at his human partner, and nodded while smiling. The lion digimon walked over to the tree, and roared, while thrusting his fist out towards the trunk of the massive tree, with the juicy, green apples, “fist of the beast king.” a giant orange ball of energy, shaped and featured just like leomon’s face, came out and shook the tree. After thirty seconds of after shocks, the apples came falling off of the tree, and landed in a neat pile at the base of the giant tree.

Sally grabbed a bag, and put all of the apples into the bag. She remembered how she got the bag. 

Flashback/dream

Sally was dreaming, she decided. Afterall, there was no other explanation as to why or how Poseidon would be visiting her, nor would there be any for the prescence of Apollo and Hermes. The three gods looked at the beautiful young mother, and on Poseidon’s face there was a smirk, while Apollo and Hermes just smiled at her. 

“Sally, I am glad to see you and Perseus are both alright. This is a dream, but you need to pay attention to what I am about to tell you. It is vitally important to you and Perseus. Zeus has begun to suspect I have a child, but he does not know who or where, and even if he did or does, he cannot get to you here, for it is not his domain, and even he won’t cross THAT ancient law.” Poseidon told his former lover with a pained expression on his face.

“as uncle p is my favorite uncle, and because Percy is an innocent child, I will help you a bit more. When you wake up, there will be a duffel bag, it is weightless and unlimited space. I wish for you to take it. I have also blessed the two of you. I hope the two of you enjoy my creation, as well as enjoy the side effects.” Hermes said with a smirkle. (smile and smirk, only Hermes can pull it off)

“what up? As I am the most awesome god, I decided to bless the two of you, for a few different reasons. I blessed you sally, because you are of a pure heart, and you are the mother of the amazing child behind you. I blessed him because he is the child of prophecy and the world needs him. Now as to what my blessing contains? I just made you both more resistant to sickness, you can still get sick, just not as easily. You are more resistant to poisons. You are heat resistant, and you feel more active during the day, you are also sunburnt resistant. You are fire resistant as well. Unfortunately, Perseus is about average in archery, I couldn’t remove the curse Arty and I placed on all children of Poseidon, in terms of terrible archery.” the young god stated with a blinding smile.

“tread carefully, I do not know if my father or Zeus has any allies here.” Poseidon stated worriedly.

“and if he does?” Sally asked fearfully. The gods looked at her, and told her, “let us pray that you and Percy are strong enough then.”

with that said, Sally soon awoke, her dream still on her mind.

flashback/dream over

The duffel bag was small, weightless, and, if Hermes was to be believed, given that he was the god of lies, afterall, it never ran out of room. The bag itself was a blue color, with a sea green trident on the side, which caused Sally to roll her eyes exasperatedly, weren’t they, she and her son that is, supposed to try and be discreet? A loud cheer drew Sally’s attention away from the bag and her dream of last night. The woman looked over to see her son bite into an apple, Leomon took a bite into one as well. The inside of the apple was a nice, warm, red color, which was odd, seeing as this was and apple, but given how weird the creatures here were so far, why wouldn’t the food look weird as well?

Percy let loose a cheer, “it taste wike chichen.” 

Sally, giving up on logic and reason, just threw her hands into the air, beyond disgruntlement, “oh because of course, an apple, tastes like chicken, how silly of me, to assume an apple, a vegetable, would taste like, oh I don’t know, an apple?!” needless to say, the woman was becoming slightly vexed. 

Percy, evidently sensing his mother’s mounting anger, just looked up at her with wide eyes, and a quivering lip. The boy let loose a few slight sniffles, and Sally, looking down at her son, felt her own eyes widen. She put her arms around her son and sighed, letting go of her rising irritation. As mother and son stood there, and basked in the presence of one another, resolving to make the best of their new situation. 

Once they had both calmed down, and looking at the lion digimon and making sure he was ready to leave, they resumed their journey to the ruins. 

“so Leomon, how many kinds of digimon are there? Where do they all live? Where do they come from? Where do they go?” Percy asked with big eyes, eager for the information.

How big is the digital world? Are there any other villages or homes for the digimon, like the one we just came from?” Sally inquired from the champion digimon.

The beastly digimon thought about how to best answer their questions, “hm well no one really knows just how many there are, after all some have gone extinct, others have yet to be reborn. Some others don’t even reside on this continent, some were so evil they were sealed away, so they couldn’t harm anyone anymore. There are many different continents and realms for the digimon.” Leomon stated.

The holy digimon live in bright and cheerful places, such as the upper heavens, or places where the sun dwells and shines most. The dark ones, are more elusive, and conservative, who tend to dwell in the shadows, dreary, gloomy, and oppressive habitats. Aquan digimon, such as those of the seadramon line, or shogungekomon, like the cold and deep blue oceans and seas. There are some who prefer the icebergs, or the deserts. Some like jungles, or volcanoes. Why if one were to go into some abandoned factories, I would imagine some to be at home there. Of course the sewers are home to the most disgusting of specimen, the numemon line, as well as sukamon lines. I would avoid them.” Leomon explained further.

“now as to where they come from, well, that is something your mother and I will explain once you get older. Some, upon digivolving, or just living their lives, tend to either live in packs, or herds, or gatherings, some, the more powerful, or more dangerous, tend to live alone, for their own safety, or others safety, or just because they don’t get along with others or don’t want to be around them.” after telling this to Percy and Sally, Leomon let them gather their thoughts, while he himself did some thinking.

‘hm, I don’t quite know what it is, but something is different about this boy, he is dangerous, but not to me or his mother. He also has scent of what smells like the sea around him. I can feel power radiating from him. I will have to meditate on this later. I just hope I can keep the two of them safe, there are a lot of evil and powerful digimon out there, who would just love to kill this boy, and his mother, just for being human, or would like to corrupt him because of the power he wields. I must protect him, the future of both this world and his world may very well depend on it.’ Leomon internally mused.

Sally’s mind was reeling from yet even more information being dropped on her. She did not quite realize the extent of the digital world, how vast it was, or how it operated. She only hoped, that whatever the fates had planned for her and her son, they would be ready for it. Only time would tell.

Percy meanwhile? He was happy, if Leomon was right, there were possibly hundreds, if not thousands of digimon, who he could tame and befriend, he could have an army, an unstoppable amount of friends. He would never be alone. That was enough to make him happy.

The trio walked on, each still lost to their own thoughts, when they were attacked by an ugly, green thing. It was hideous. It had long silver hair, with some gray mixed in, rugged teeth, it had some gray spikes in it’s body. It carried a large, white bone club, with a large, red tongue. This digimon, is Ogremon. A champion level, and an eternal rival of Leomon. 

The Ogremon, not even hesitating, rushed at the three. Percy, watched the impending attack, it seemed as if the world slowed down to a measly crawl. The child grabbed his mother, and rolled to the side, just in time to, for at that moment the Ogremon’s club came crashing down where Percy and Sally just were standing. 

Leomon, quickly leaped into action, he grabbed his sword, and clashed with Ogremon. Sword on club, it was a dead even match. Percy watched the dance with awe. It was enthralling. The speed, the power, and the precision. Percy decided, he wanted to learn to do that with a sword. It was so cool.

Sally just watched nervously, as her digimon fought his rival, all the while protecting herself and her child. It was nerve racking. 

Leomon, after kicking Ogremon away, jumped back and yelled, “fist of the beast king.” the orange energy attack came out of his fist, and smashed right against the virus type digimon, and knocked him back even further. Leomon, after smacking the Ogremon down, ran over to him, and putting his foot on his chest, pointed the sword at him, and told him, “go you are defeated, leave now, and I will spare your life.”

the Ogremon just looked at the lion standing on top of his chest, and snarled, “I don’t run away, especially not from the likes of you, pussy cat.” Ogremon then fired his, “pummel whack” attack a dark purple energy, quite similar to Leomon’s fist of the beast king, at Leomon, now Leomon, being quite honorable, didn’t expect this, and was caught off guard. He was sent flying back, and smacked right into a tree not to far from Percy and Sally. Ogremon, now free to attack, turned and lunged at the humans.

Sally froze, unable to move, she wasn’t anticipating this, and now she thought she would pay the price, “Percy, I am so sorry...just know, that no matter what, even if I don’t make it out of this, I love you and I regret nothing, and that you must survive, no matter what.” she told her son.

Percy, looking up at his mother, started to panic, he wildly looked around, trying to find someone or something, to save them. He noticed, sticking up, right out of the ground, with the hilt facing up, was Leomon's sword, he didn’t know what compelled him, other than to save his mother, but he put his hands around the sword, and yanked with all of his father’s inherited strength, not that he knew this, and the sword was pulled out of the ground. 

As Ogremon lunged right at them, Percy swung up with the sword, and Ogremon, being caught off guard, was caught, right through the chest, where his heart was, he stopped short, as the sword pierced him through, he stared at Percy, shocked, at the fact that he, a champion level digimon, was defeated by a child, a human child at that, even if the child was an unknown half god child. 

The clearing was stunned. All was silent, the only sounds, were the gasping of breath from Ogremon, and the sound of blood spilling and splattering on the ground. Percy himself buckled underneath the weight of the lifeless Ogremon. The blade was pulled out of the digimon. The Ogremon fell to the ground, and then dissolved, into data, who would one day, maybe return, if the rulers permitted it. 

Sally was relieved. She was also upset. Her son, a four year old, just picked up a sword, and killed another creature, even if it was in self defense. She glanced over at Leomon, who had just gotten up, and stumbled his way over to the mother and son. He glanced at what remained of the battle.

There were a few broken and cracked trees, there was a couple of small craters, and there was a pool of blood. He then looked at the boy, and his eyes went wide, because the boy was holding his sword, and it was covered in blood, but the boy and his mother were both unharmed, at least physically, that is. 

After grabbing his blade, and sheathing it, he then spoke to Sally, “we need to move, Ogremon, while a powerful and crafty adversary, is far from the worst we can run into, we should try and cover as much ground as possible.” 

Sally just nodded, and she and her son, along with Leomon, walked off into the woods, to try and get to the edge of the island, to cross over to the ruins. 

chapter end

The digivices look like the ones from digimon savers/data squad. Their digivices also have a databank, kind of like a stable/digifarm, that Percy or Sally can store their digimon in or allow them to rest in, when not In battle.

Also tell me what you think their digimon will be digivolving into, lol

Any suggestions, ideas, harem members to add or remove, let me know your thoughts.

Now I know I will probably be under attack from this, but in regards to the harem. How do you guys feel about any digimon that may be in it? Like for example, would you only want humanish digimon? Would you be okay with beastly digimon? Example being would you want only digimon like angewomon, or would you be okay with any and all digimon, like ladydevimon, and bastemon? Again, just examples.

So yea, the trio are heading towards the ancient ruins where centarumon resides, they were then attacked by Ogremon, who almost won, when Percy unlocked a bit of his father’s power, that being enhanced strength. I know Poseidon isn’t a god of battle or strength, but in my mind, my opinion, and all of my fics? Demigods get enhanced senses and physical enhancements from their parents, such as increased speed, strength, and durability.

Not really fond of how this fight turned out. Any advice or help appreciated.

also, who, hypothetically, that is, would you like to see percy lose his virginity to? now keep in mind, this wont be for at least 9 to 10 years

sally  
kari (which if this happens, wont be for about 18 years, because percy is four years older than her) or another female digidestined  
a demigodess  
titaness  
goddess  
nymph  
mythologic monster  
mortal woman (name, age, appearance)  
digimon?  
lemme know, lol

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be a percy/female harem most likely, and I already have about two or three picked out. Send suggestions, and give reasons and I will consider it, just make sure they are good reasons, and not shes hot. Also I want to point out, I will be attempting to merge multiple elements of seasons 1 adventure, season 2 adventure, season 3 tamers, season 4 frontier, and season 5 data squad together, as well as some elements from some of the games, such as digimon world ds, dawn, and dusk, maybe from the that one digimon manga, that had taichi as the protagonist, who had a veemon.


End file.
